paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and Christmas Cookies Part 2
Cast * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Axel * Angie * Ivy * Everest * Guesh * Danny * Victoria * DJ * Tori * Jay * Snowcone * Slushie * Elmina * Alexis * Icee Yes I did add more pups to the story, and yes I did get appovall to use them! I thanks everyone who let me use their OC'S and I'm sorry if I don't get the personalities correct, but i'll try my best to,but I can't make any promises! Merry Christmas Everyone! Oh and no editing unless I allow you too! Chapter 3: Still At The Store Chase: So Axel what's first? Axel: Sugar buddy! We need 6 bags of sugar Chase: Wow! That's a lot of sugar!! Axel: Sure is buddy! Ok hold on! Axel know Chase was still upset about "that" day, but he was even more upset that he was locked into the shopping cart and couldn't get out! Guesh: Grrr I hate shopping by myself! Ooff! Axel and Chase crash into Guesh! Witch didn't happy him in anyway. Axel: Aww man sorry man! Guesh: Grrrr, oh what Axel? Axel: Hi Guesh long time no see! Chase this is Guesh my mentor! Chase looked puzzled at the large German Shepherd and then looked at his brother with the same puzzled look Chase: Uh Axel? How did you? Axel: Shhh it's ok buddy everything's ok. You don't wanna know! Guesh: So who's this Axel? (He said looking at Chase) Axel: Oh him? That's my little brother Chase Chase: Hi Guesh! Guesh looked at the smaller German Shepherd locked in the kiddy seat in the shopping cart. Guesh: Hello little one! So what brings you to the store? Axel: Umm Guesh it's Christmas Eve, and Chase here got some friends to come over and bake cookies*sighs* with us. Chase: Hey! I said I was sorry! Axel: Oh it's ok buddy! Don't worry about it! Chase just looked down at his paws and sighed sadly Axel: Chase? Don't worry about it! Chase's ears perked up and looked the German Shepherd who was smiling at him happily, and smiled back at him! Axel:(Sees Chase smile): At a pup! No more tears, it's all better now! So Guesh you coming over? Guesh: Umm I don't know you all ready have so many people all ready. Chase: It's no trouble Guesh really! Guesh saw the little German Shepherd put a big smile on his face, and he smiled too Guesh: Ok sure! Do you guys need any help with the supplies? Axel: Yes Guesh that will be nice thanks! Guesh: Your welcome! Now where do we start? Axel: Aha that's where the sugar is! Guesh pushed the shopping cart that Chase in it next to his own cart, and left to help Axel as an Alaskan Malamute and her friend saw Chase in the cart trying to get out. Elmina: Hi chase! How's it going? Chase: Ohhh Hi E....Elmina! Alexis: Having a little trouble getting out Chase? Chase: *Sighs* Yeah! Axel came back with Guesh and 3 bags of sugar each, and placed it in the cart and looked at the Alaskan Malamute and her friend, and then look at a still trapped Chase Axel: Who are these pups Chase? Oh Guesh you can just put the sugar in the cart here. Alexis: Hi there my names Alexis, and this my friend Elmina. Elmina: Hi there! What do you Chase locked in the shopping cart for? Can he walk on his own? Axel: Oh that! He in there so he doesn't run off! Chase: I knew it! Axel: Oh Chase please it's not that bad! Sorry guys we need to get going we got to get home to start the cookies before it's too late! Elmina and Alexis: Cookies? Can we help? Chase: Please Axel? Can they? Guesh: I don't mind a little more help. Axel took a deep breath in and then answered them Axel: Ok fine! I guess we need more sugar then! Axel and Guesh walk over to the sugar and grabs 3 more bags Elmina: Ok Chase see you back at the lookout! Chase: Ok bye! Chase waves goodbye to Elmina and Alexis while trapped in the shopping cart. Axel: Ok what's next? Oh yeah flour! While Axel wasntt looking Guesh removed Chase from the shopping cart, and placed him on the floor Chase: Thanks Guesh! Guesh: No problem buddy Axel turned back around and saw Chase looking up at him with a slime on his face Axel: *Facepaw* Darn it Guesh! Guesh: Oh Axel let the pup walk around for a little bit! He needs to! Chase: Yeah! Axel had no choice, but look at the little German Shepherd with a smile on his face and then told Chase Axel: Ok buddy! We need the room in the cart anyway! Chase: Ok! Thanks buddy! And they moved down the line to the flour and baking soda, and baking powder, and then the ended up at end and got the eggs and milk and headed for the checkout, and Guesh payed for his things and then left as Axel and Chase were approchedd by Icee. Icee: Hey pups! What are doing here? Axel: Hi Icee just getting stuff for cookies. Icee: Oh and who is that? Icee stared at Chase and he stood there frozen looking at Icee Chase:....... Axel: Oh this is Chase! My little brother. Icee: Well it's nice to meet you! Axel: Hey Icee do you wanna come over to make cookies? We would love some more people! Icee: Oh ok! I come over as soon as I can! Axel and Chase left to head back home and Icee walk into the store and Chase feel asleep on the ride home. '''More Work to come!!''' =